Jung Family (Version 2) Series
by Muruyama-san
Summary: Kisah kehidupan keluarga Jung yang penuh dengan kejutan. Warning! Boys Love. M-preg. ChibiYooSuMin. -YunJae-


Title: The Twin

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin.

Genre: Family, humor, romance.

Rate: T

Author: Uciopeia (Uci chan)

Disclaimer: They belong to themselves and God. I only own the plot. ))))

Enjoy my fantasy~~~ 3

…

Kim Jaejoong –seorang pria berparas rupawan kala itu sedang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah pasca kegiatan rutinnya dengan sang suami. Ia mengusap perutnya yang buncit –berusaha menenangkan gerakan-gerakan dari dalamnya. Selalu seperti ini, selepas ia dan suaminya bercinta, perutnya akan terasa tak nyaman padahal mereka sudah mencoba posisi paling aman yang disarankan oleh dokter kandungan tapi tetap saja bayi didalam perutnya seperti memprotes melalui guncangan sesaat yang dirasakannya.

Ia menggeram pelan saat suaminya yang masih tak berbusana membantunya untuk membenarkan posisi berbaringnya. Setelah kehamilannya semakin tua, pergerakannya jadi semakin terbatas pula. Bahkan hanya untuk mengubah posisi dari telentang jadi kesamping membutuhkan tenaga yang lumayan, apalagi didalam perutnya bukan hanya bersemayam satu bayi, tapi dua. Bayi mereka yang kali ini kembar dan dari hasil pemeriksaan yang rutin mereka lakukan tiap minggu bahwa kelamin bayi mereka keduanya adalah laki-laki.

Setelah dirasa posisi sudah beres, suaminya langsung berbaring disampingnya tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Lengannya yang besar memeluk perut Jaejoong dengan hati-hati namun begitu pas. Jaejoongpun mulai memejamkan matanya karena merasa begitu lelah ditambah beban di perutnya. Setiap setelah bercinta dengan sang suami, tenaganya seperti terkuras habis akan tetapi ia tak pernah tega untuk menolak ajakan pria kesayangannya itu. Pria itu akan seperti merengek jika dua minggu saja ia sama sekali tak membiarkannya mendapatkan kehangatan yang intim hingga ia merasa tak tega dan kasihan. Meskipun ia dapat mengandung akan tetapi sesungguhnya ia adalah pria, jadi ia tau bagaimana perasaan suaminya ketika tak bisa menghangatkan dirinya bersama orang terkasih, oleh karena itu ia selalu mengalah meskipun setelahnya ia seperti akan pingsan dan semacamnya.

Ia menyentuh lengan suaminya hanya untuk menyamankan diri –setelahnya ia berkonsentrasi untuk jatuh tertidur sementara bayinya terus meronta pelan didalam.

…

Pagi harinya Jaejoong bangun dan seperti beberapa bulan terakhir –suaminya tak pernah ada disampingnya. Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya di meja dan menelfon suaminya untuk datang ke kamar. Tak lama setelah telfon ia matikan, terdengar suara berisik mendekat. Ia hampir tertawa melihat suaminya memakai apron kesayangannya akan tetapi ia tak memakai apapun dibaliknya kecuali celana panjang longgar. Dengan tangannya ia memberi isyarat pada pria itu untuk membantunya bangun dari sana.

Dengan bantuan sang suami –Jaejoong menjejakkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan sangat hati-hati sementara suaminya mengadu soal anak pertama mereka yang agak sulit dibangunkan. Ia tertawa khas meski dibaliknya juga merasa kasihan pada sang suami yang harus menggantikan tugasnya untuk beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Ibu mertuanya sendiri yang meminta suaminya supaya melakukan semua tugas rumah tangga yang sebelumnya adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia awalnya tidak setuju akan tetapi suaminya bersikeras dapat melakukan semuanya. Di sisi lain ia memang merasa sangat kepayahan semenjak ia tidak hanya membawa seorang bayi, tapi dua orang –tentu saja beban yang dirasakannya dua kali lipat lebih berat dibanding kehamilan pertamanya.

Setibanya di meja makan ia duduk di samping anak pertamanya yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan wajah ditekuk. Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian dia beranjak ke counter dapur untuk membuatkan susu sang istri tercinta.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya dengan lembut –ia mengusap rambut putra kesayangannya. Bocah itu menatapnya dengan mata besar yang menyiratkan ketidakpuasan.

"Kapan Mama masak lagi?" katanya agak merengek. Jaejoong langsung mengerti apa yang menjadi masalah kali ini –masih sama seperti masalah di pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Jangan mengeluh soal makanan dong," sahut Yunho bahkan sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyahut lebih dulu. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho datang lagi dengan sebuah nampan besar yang di bawanya dengan kedua tangan. Pria yang pagi ini berpenampilan seksi itu berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong kemudian agak mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menyimpan nampan tersebut dimeja sehingga tubuhnya agak melingkupi sang istri yang justru malah tertawa dan memberikan kecupan di pipi tembamnya. "Enjoy your meal," bisik Yunho sebelum kembali sibuk dengan beberapa hal di dapur.

Jaejoong mulai memakan sarapan khasnya yaitu sepiring sayuran rebus, sepiring beberapa macam potongan buah, sepiring satu ikan utuh yang dimasak selain dengan cara digoreng, dan satu gelas penuh susu. Ia memasukkan sepotong brokoli ke dalam mulutnya –mengunyah sayuran tersebut dengan tenang. Ia melirik putranya –bocah itu meninggalkan nasi gorengnya tapi justru memperhatikannya dengan penasaran.

"Mama, itu enak?" tanyanya dengan polos. Dia menunjuk pada menu makanan Jaejoong yang berbeda dengan miliknya. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, dia langsung menancapkan garpu ke sepotong wortel kemudian menyuapkannya pada sang anak. Awalnya bocah itu terlihat tenang mengunyah, namun berikutnya ia menunjukkan ekspresi aneh diwajahnya. "It was worst!" serunya lalu meminum susunya dengan bersemangat untuk menghilangkan rasa aneh dimulutnya.

"Ini sehat, Yoochunie~ kau harus memakan sayur-sayuran supaya daya tahan tubuhmu kuat," nasihat Jaejoong meski ia sempat tertawa atas reaksi putranya. Bocah ini memang agak sulit untuk mengkonsumsi sayuran. Biasanya Jaejoong akan mensiasatinya dengan memotong sayur-sayuran setipis dan sekecil mungkin dan mencampurkannya ke dalam makanan yang di sukai anaknya tersebut.

Yoochun masih merasa aneh pada rasa dalam mulutnya –ia bahkan sampai menghabiskan susunya hanya dalam beberapa kali teguk. "Mungkin kapan-kapan," katanya kemudian dengan ragu-ragu. Mendengar penuturan sang anak, Jaejoong tertawa begitu juga dengan Yunho yang sedang mencuci beberapa peralatan masak.

…

Setelah mereka beres dengan acara sarapan yang dipenuhi tawa karena celotehan Yoochun tentang banyak hal –Yunho membantu Jaejoong duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan televisi. Ia bahkan menyiapkan remote juga ponsel disamping Jaejoong duduk.

"Setelah mengantar Yoochun aku akan mampir ke mini market sebentar. Tidak apa-apa bukan?" tanya Yunho –raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir menatap sang istri yang masih membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis supaya suaminya tak terlalu khawatir. Ia mendapat sebuah kecupan hangat di kepala sebelum sang suami beranjak meninggalkannya untuk mengantar Yoochun ke taman kanak-kanak.

Sepeninggal Yunho dan Yoochun, Jaejoong asik mengganti-gati channel sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Ia merasa bayi-bayinya bergerak agak tak biasa. Sebenarnya sejak ia baru bangun ia sudah merasakan gerakan itu akan tetapi ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai gerakan biasa sehingga ia tak mengadukannya pada sang suami.

Ketika Jaejoong sedang menikmati acara game show sambil berbaring di sofa, ia merasa gerakan tak biasa pada perutnya –seperti menekan ke bagian kantung urinnya. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong merasa familiar. Rasa ini seperti ketika Yoochun akan dilahirkan –benar-benar sama. Selain itu ia mulai merasakan linu dan sakit yang menjalar ke tulang belakangnya. Ia berusaha supaya tak panik –di raihnya ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi sang suami.

Butuh beberapa menit menunggu sampai Yunho menjawab panggilannya. "Hallo, Sayang. Ada apa? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya suara Yunho diseberang.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya –ia berusaha untuk tak terlalu panik yang tentu akan menular pada suaminya. "Yunho… kurasa sudah waktunya. Kau dimana?" katanya dengan agak tersengal. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia berusaha menenangkan kedua bayinya yang mungkin kesulitan mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Omo, Sayang! Tunggu aku! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang! Kau jangan panik ya?! Atur terus nafasmu, Sayang! Kau sudah mendapatkan Yoochun, jadi kau pasti bisa!" Yunho malah jadi berseru dengan suara yang terdengar panik. Meskipun sakit akan tetapi Jaejoong merasa lucu dan tertawa.

"Cepat Yunho!" Jaejoong mengingatkan –ia kemudian menyimpan ponselnya sembarangan untuk mengusap-usap perutnya. Ia sendiri ingin bangkit duduk tapi rasanya terlalu payah. Akhirnya ia tetap menstabilkan nafasnya dan berusaha tenang sambil ia menunggu kedatangan sang suami.

…

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong –pria manis itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar namun terlihat lelah. Dibawah sana, para medis sedang membedah perutnya. Diantara mereka dan para medis terdapat sebuah sekat yang bertujuan agar Jaejoong tidak dapat melihat proses pembedahannya. Sebetulnya Yunho bisa saja mengintip akan tetapi ia merasa tak sanggup. Ia akhirnya duduk di samping istrinya, menyemangatinya atau bahkan mengobrolkan beberapa hal.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Yunho karena melihat keringat di sekitar kening sang istri. Pria manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Biusnya masih bekerja, Sayang," katanya –ia menepukkan tangannya di telapak tangan Yunho, gesture menenangkan ala dia.

Yunho menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir saat tangan Jaejoong mencengkram tangannya lumayan erat –kening pria itu juga mengernyit. "Apa mulai sakit?" tanyanya panik.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak sakit. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya… keluar," dan bersamaan dengan munculnya kata di akhir kalimatnya, suara tangisan bayi memecahkan ketegangan didalam ruangan tersebut. Jaejoong semakin mencengkram erat lengan suaminya –ia mengernyit kali ini dengan menggenangnya setitik airmata di sudut matanya. Yunho langsung menenangkannya –sebetulnya airmatanya juga mendesak begitu mendengar suara tangisan jagoan kecilnya yang benar-benar berisik, apalagi mereka kembar. Tangisannya terdengar bersahut-sahutan membuat kedua orangtua mereka mengernyit haru.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah tak sabar ingin melihat buah hatinya akan tetapi para medis belum selesai menjahit perutnya. Disampingnya Yunho masih setia menunggunya –ia berjanji baru akan melihat anak mereka bersama Jaejoong.

Setengah jam kemudian –Jaejoong dipindahkan ke ruangan yang sudah dipesan oleh Yunho. Ia ikut mendorong ranjang beroda dimana Jaejoong berbaring di atasnya sementara tak lama dari itu dua orang suster langsung mengikuti. Jaejoong memperhatikan buntalan yang ada pada gendongan mereka dengan mata berkilat tak sabar. Meskipun ia merasa tak nyaman pada perutnya, akan tetapi keinginannya untuk melihat bayi-bayinya begitu kuat dan mengalahkannya.

Dengan bantuan dua orang perawat, Jaejoong dipindahkan ke ranjangnya. Yunho dengan telaten membenahinya –ia membuat Jaejoong setengah duduk untuk menyambut bayi-bayi mereka.

Seorang suster cantik mendekat ke ranjang –ia tersenyum sambil menyerahkan salah satu bayinya sementara yang satu lagi diserahkan kepada sang ayah.

"Selamat ya, Tuan. Bayinya sehat dan tampan," komentar salah satu suster sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka juga menyarankan agar Jaejoong segera melakukan inisiasi menyusui dini untuk kedua bayinya. Selain itu sang suster memberitahu bayi mana yang lahir lebih dulu dan itu adalah bayi dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

Yunho mendekat pada Jaejoong untuk menunjukkan rupa putra yang digendongnya. Ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum begitu rupawan –ada gambaran haru pada wajah rupawannya.

"Mereka tampan-tampan, Sayang," komentar Jaejoong –ia menyentuh pipi bayi dalam gendongan Yunho dengan jarinya. Yunho menggumam setuju. Bayi-bayi mereka sangat tampan –dan meskipun mereka kembar Yunho dan Jaejoong dapat dengan mudah membedakan rupa masing-masing karena ternyata mereka bukan kembar identik. Bayi dalam gendongan Jaejoong terlihat lebih manis sedangkan bayi dalam gendongan Yunho memiliki ketampanan yang lebih mendominasi.

"Kapan kau akan melakukan EBF, Sayang?" tanya Yunho begitu ia melihat bayinya merespon sentuhan di pipinya dengan membuka mulut. Ia merasa sebaiknya Jaejoong segera melakukan Early Breast Feeding.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, ia memperhatikan bayi dalam dekapannya tenang-tenang saja. Justru bayi dalam gendongan Yunho yang menunjukkan gerak-gerik bahwa ia lapar.

Dengan bantuan Yunho –kedua bayinya kini berbaring dengan posisi yang pas di masing-masing kedua sisi lengan Jaejoong. Mereka sedang berlomba-lomba mencari sumber makanannya melalui insting.

Beberapa kali Yunho dan Jaejoong dibuat tertawa karena kadang si kembar saling menabrak satu sama lain kemudian mereka akan mengeluarkan suara merengek, namun hanya sebentar karena berikutnya mereka sibuk menjejakkan mulutnya di sekitar dada sang ibu.

Yunho mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang istrinya. Dia begitu menikmati moment tersebut. Ia ingat dulu saat Yoochun pertama kali akan mencari sumber makanannya –butuh waktu lebih dari 30 menit sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, bayi yang tadi ada dalam gendongan Yunho sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia menghisap makanannya dengan bersemangat, sedangkan saudaranya masih sibuk mencari. Bayi kecil itu bahkan seperti mulai menyerah dan kesal –dari mulut kecilnya mulai terdengar erangan khas bayi yang berulang-ulang namun antara Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena membiarkan bayinya mendapatkan sendiri makanannya adalah lebih jauh baik daripada membantunya.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan si montok (sebutan spontan Yunho pada bayi tersebut) belum juga menemukan nipple Jaejoong. Pria manis itu merasa tak tega, apalagi bayi yang lain sudah terkantuk-kantuk karena kenyang.

"Yunho, bagaimana?" Jaejoong menatap suaminya –ia meminta pendapat pada pria tampan itu. Diapun dapat melihat bahwa Yunho juga merasa tak tega. Si montok beberapa kali merengek namun tak benar-benar menangis.

"Ya sudah, berikan saja," kata pria itu pada akhirnya. Ia tak tega melihat si montok tidak juga mendapatkan makanannya.

Karena sudah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya, Jaejoong menggerakkan lengannya untuk membantu supaya bayinya dapat menemukan nipplenya. Ia agak kesulitan karena sebagian lengannya menjadi tumpuan pantat si bayi. Namun Yunho dengan sigap membantunya –dan tentu saja si montok langsung mendapatkan makanannya. Mereka tertawa tertahan saat mendengar bayi yang satu itu mengeluarkan suara-suara khas bayi –ia juga tak kalah semangat untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak makanan dari sang ibu.

Tak lama dari itu mereka mendengar suara ribut dibalik pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada saat itu –dan berikutnya pintu terbuka. Seorang bocah berseragam TK menghambur masuk di susul beberapa orang dewasa yang terlihat begitu gembira.

"My little brother!" seru Yoochun gembira. Ia melonjak-lonjak di samping ranjang ibunya –mengundang tawa geli dari pada orang dewasa disana. Namun ketika Yunho mengangkatnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, ia melihat ada bayi lain di sisi lain ibunya. Mata bocah itu melebar dan Jaejoong tertawa melihatnya.

"Brothers, Yoochun sayang," katanya –merasa gemas melihat ekspresi anak pertamanya.

"Wow! My little brothers!" serunya lagi semakin riang, namun sepertinya ia justru membangunkan si montok yang mulai menangis. Yunho dan Jaejoong langsung buru-buru menenangkannya sementara Yoochun membungkam mulutnya setelah bilang, _Sorry_ dengan nada bicara polosnya. Para orang dewasa diruangan itu kembali dibuat tertawa. Kelahiran bayi mereka yang ini kembali mengundang kebahagiaan dari banyak orang termasuk dari Yoochun yang beberapa tahun lalu juga mengundang mereka dengan begitu banyak kebahagiaan.

…

Sore itu –Jaejoong sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Ibu Jaejoong dan dua orang kakaknya memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah mereka sampai bekas luka operasi Jaejoong benar-benar kering atau setidaknya mereka merasa Jaejoong sudah mampu mengurus buah hatinya tanpa bantuan mereka.

Malamnya –sementara ibu Jaejoong dan kakaknya menyiapkan makan malam; Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun memperhatikan si kembar yang tertidur pulas dalam boks tidur. Jaejoong mengayun pelan boks tersebut supaya bayinya semakin nyaman.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa nama untuk mereka ya?" gumam Jaejoong –ia mengernyitkan keningnya karena tak siap.

Yunho dan Yoochun saling berpandangan. Bocah dalam gendongan Yunho itu menatap ayahnya beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Junsu!"

"Changmin. Harus ada yang bernama Changmin," kata Yunho pula tak mau kalah.

Jaejoong memperhatikan suami dan putranya kemudian tertawa pelan. Ia tak mau memprotes maupun membenarkan –toh memang si kembar ini adalah jatah Yunho yang memberi nama karena nama Yoochun dulu adalah idenya. Dan sekarang justru Yoochun ikut berpartisipasi untuk memberikan nama pada adik-adiknya.

Lalu Yunho dan Yoochun sibuk menentukan mana yang akan diberi nama Junsu dan mana yang Changmin. Beberapa kali mereka saling tak setuju dan menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu si montok adalah Changmin dan dia adalah Junsu," kata Yunho berusaha menyimpulkan karena beberapa kali ia selalu tak sepaham dengan putranya.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mau dia yang Junsu, lalu dia Changmin!" katanya menunjuk satu persatu pada bayi-bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Sebelum Yunho mulai mendebat lagi, Jaejoong langsung mengambil suara. "Baiklah. Si montok adalah Junsu, dan si tampan adalah Changmin. Deal?" katanya –menatap suami dan anaknya. Ia tentu mendapat anggukan semangat dari Yoochun sedangkan suaminya seperti tak setuju. "Lihat Yunho. Junsu lebih pantas untuk si montok yang wajahnya manis," Jaejoong melanjutkan untuk meyakinkan suaminya.

Yunho tak langsung berkomentar. Ia memperhatikan bayi-bayi mereka kemudian mengangguk. "Oke, setuju," katanya dan mengembangkan senyum rupawan. Yoochun dalam gendongannya bersorak girang. Ia menarik Jaejoong supaya mendekat dan mendekap pinggangnya. Mereka dengan kebahagiaan masing-masing memperhatikan Junsu dan Changmin –mereka masih terlelap dengan wajah bak malaikat –tak tau kalau barusan ayah dan kakak mereka berdebat untuk menentukan nama mereka berdua.

…

-Fin-

Helloowwww saya datang lagi setelah beberapa minggu ga update :3  
Maaf saya lagi buntu sama ff sebelah soalnya ada yang bilang alurnya terlalu lambat jadi saya sedang berusaha mencari beberapa situasi yang pas buat mendekin alurnya~~ :3

Ini adalah Jung family versi OT5. Disini usia YunJae lebih muda dari Jung family version 1. Jadi wajar ntar kalo mereka masih rada2 alay haha #digampar.

Jadi menurut kalian lebih ngena yang mana antara Jung Family Version 1 atau version 2?

Tapi saya berusaha buat bikin dua2nya jalan terus. Eh atau malah bikin bingung ya?


End file.
